Down in the Dirt
by zephiey
Summary: An argument can lead to many things. This is a J.R./Pamela pairing. Please pay attention to the warnings and author notes before reading.


**Title:** Down in the Dirt

**Author:** zephiey

**Rating:** M

**Pairing:** Pam/ J.R.  
**Category:** AU, One Shot

**Warnings:** Adult themes, language, mentions of rape, coercion  
**Disclaimer:** Dallas and its characters are the property of CBS, Larry Katzman and Warner Bros Studios. No infringement is intended from this work of fiction.

**Author Notes: **After John Ross's birth, when his paternity was questioned J.R. and Pam had an argument on the patio of Southfork after she arrived home late one evening. During this argument, J.R. made a sexual offer to Pam. Pam rebuked him. Taking that sexual offer and how J.R. and Pam argued throughout the series this little vignette came into being.

**Summary: **An argument can lead to many things.

**Down in the Dirt**

* * *

J.R. took another swig from the bottle of bourbon he held as he watched the myriad of guests below him at the bar-b-que. After performing his duties as a Ewing host, J.R. retreated to the loft of the stable, away from everyone including his Mama, his wife Sue Ellen and her new boy toy Dusty Farlow, his sanctimonious brother Bobby, his bitch of a wife and various other irritants. The only thing he brought with him was a bottle of bourbon. Taking another sip from the bottle, he leaned against the opened hay door and simply watched.

So engrossed with his watching J.R. failed to realize he was no longer alone until a shadow fell across him. Looking up he grimaced as he realized who had invaded his peaceful sanctuary.

"What the hell do ya' want?" he asked, glaring up at the last person he wanted to see.

"Miss Ellie asked us to see if we could find you. She wants to talk to you," answered Pamela. She really hadn't wanted to go looking for J.R. but between Miss Ellie and Bobby's urging she reluctantly agreed. She wouldn't have thought to look in the stable loft if she hadn't seen the outline of someone sitting against in the opened doorway. Taking the chance it was J.R. she climbed the ladder of the loft to deliver her message.

"Well, ya' can just take yourself back to Mama and tell her that you couldn't find me," J.R. said belligerently. He didn't want to hear his mama complain again about his treatment of the Farlows. He didn't like father or son and refused to treat either with any respect. "To hell with what Mama wants," he said taking another drink from the bottle.

Pamela sneered at the childish reaction of J.R.'s. "You are so mature J.R.," derided Pam. "Would it kill you to…," began Pam, before she was cut off by J.R.

At Pam's first statement, J.R. surged to his feet. Grabbing Pam's arm he pulled her toward him. "Listen to me Miss High and Mighty. I'm 'bout sick of your attitude. You walk around like your better than the rest of us. As if you've never made a mistake…Miss Perfect…that is what you act like," J.R. said bitingly. "But I know better. I know your secret…or should I say secrets…," J.R. said derisively.

"Let go of me," demanded Pam. "You know nothing. All you know is how to screw around on your wife…how to destroy people's lives...destroy Sue Ellen's life. You sicken me. You act as if everything you do is for your family when it is in fact nothin' but greed. You don't care about your family. You sicken me," said Pam, trying to pull her arm out of J.R.'s grasp.

"Jealous Pammy," taunted J.R. "Is that it? Are you jealous? Is that why you are always throwing my affairs up in my face. Do you want to find out what it is about ole J.R. that attracts so many women? Is my baby brother unable to satisfy you in bed? Is that why you are always harping…" The slap was loud in the quiet of the hayloft. The bottle fell to the floor forgotten.

"You bitch," growled J.R. fisting a hand in Pamela's hair and pulling her to him. His mouth covered hers in a ferocious kiss as she struggled against him. He yelped when she bit his lower lip. Lifting his head he growled, "You're gonna pay for that you little hellcat. By the time I am through with you, the only bed you are going to want to be in is mine."

Frightened but determined to fight J.R. with everything she had Pamela sneered. "The only way you would get me into your bed is if you raped me. Is that what you are going to do? Is the great J.R. Ewing going to rape his sister-in-law?"

Pulling Pamela closer J.R. whispered in her ear. "No darlin' I am not going to rape you. I've never taken a woman by force and I don't intend to start now. No, by the time I am done with you you will be beggin' ole J.R. to fuck you," he rasped. "Because unlike my baby brother ole J.R. doesn't mind getting down in the dirt and fuckin' every now and again," he said grinding his erection into Pamela.

J.R. smirked when he heard Pamela's sharp intake of breath. "What's the matter Pammy; doesn't my baby brother fuck you? Take you hard and fast. Leave you wanting more," whispered J.R. his lips kissing behind her ear, his hands moving down her arms.

He smirked when he felt her shiver. He almost laughed when he felt her lean into him a bit. J.R. knew how to seduce a woman and he was determined to seduce this one. His hands moved from her arms to rest gently on her hips, his fingers moving in slow circles.

Moving from behind her ear, he trailed a series of soft kisses down her neck and across her cheek. "Or is he such a boy that he doesn't know how to give you a good fuckin'? Is that it? Is he a boy…not a man?" asked J.R softly as he kissed his way toward Pamela's mouth. He hovered above her mouth exhaling softly as he watched her.

Pamela couldn't move. J.R.'s words held her captive. They touched something primitive in her, something dark and shadowy that she had never allowed herself to face. She knew she should run from him. Get as far from him as possible but the dark sensuality of his words combined with the feel of his hands on her hips branded her, forcing her to remain. She knew she should refute his assumptions but she couldn't.

Everything he was saying was true.

Never in the entire time she and Bobby had been married had he ever simply taken her…fucked her. He was always so gentle, so loving and while she enjoyed his attentions the occasional sounds of Sue Ellen and J.R. rutting like animals stirred a desire in her for something different, wilder and she found herself no longer wanting to deny her desires. Looking up into J.R.'s eyes, feeling his breath mix with hers Pamela knew he knew he had captured her in his web of seduction. Unable to fight him she simply abandoned herself to his dark sensuality, no longer caring about the consequences of her surrender.

J.R. kissed Pamela slowly. He coaxed her lips to part, exploring her mouth with sensual thoroughness. Pam felt lightheaded as J.R. kissed her. Never had she experienced such a blatantly sexual kiss. It left no doubt as to J.R.'s intentions. Ending the kiss J.R. grabbed Pamela's shoulders and forced her back onto the bales of hay stacked in the loft. Following her down he lay his on top of her giving her no chance to change her mind. Stretched out on top of her J.R. began to whisper to her.

"I'm going to make you beg and plead, Honey for me to fuck you," he whispered in her ear as his hands traced over her body. "And when I think you have begged enough I am going to slam my hard cock into your pussy until you beg me to let you come," he said, his hand caressing her curves.

"Oh god," Pam breathed. The images J.R.'s words brought forth caused her body to throb in anticipation. Turning her head, she captured J.R.'s lips in a harsh kiss. She didn't care that he chuckled softly as she devoured his mouth.

J.R. broke their kiss, smirking at the irritated look on Pam's face as he sat back on his haunches. His hands moved down to the hem of her skirt. Pushing it up slowly he said, "I want to see what I am going to fucking soon," as he slowly exposed Pam to his gaze.

Pam didn't fight the urge to spread her legs and the animalistic growl from J.R. let her know he like what he saw. Pam knew she was wet; J.R.'s words had caused her to be wet. She knew the soft silk of her panties was soaked with her arousal.

"You look good enough to eat," growled J.R. before he buried his face between her opened thighs and sucked at the wet silk that hid her pussy. Pam arched up against J.R.'s face stifling a scream as his mouth and tongue tasted her. Needing to taste more of her J.R. pulled her panties off, dropping them next to the hay bales. Now completely exposed J.R. wasted no time in enjoying the taste of Pam. His tongue moved across her sweet flesh gathering every intimate taste of her. He nibbled at her eliciting moans and pleas. He continued his assault on her paying extra attention to her moans and pleas, and when he was sure she was seconds away from coming he stopped and sat up.

Pam whined, not believing he had stopped. Opening her eyes she looked at J.R. his face glistening with her juices. "Please J.R….please…," she begged.

Looking at the woman below him he asked, "Please what Pam? What do you want? Do you want me to fuck you…make you come? "

At his words, Pam breathed, "Yes…please." Her hands started to move toward her centre, intent on granting herself some relief. J.R. grabbed her hands tightly. "No…not yet…remember what I said…you have to beg me," he reminded her cruelly.

Pam whined. She hadn't actually thought J.R. had been serious but now looking at his smirking face she realized he was completely serious. He wanted to hear her beg and heaven help her she was prepared to beg.

J.R. watched the emotions flit across Pam's face. First anger then disbelief and finally resignation. He knew he had her almost where he wanted her. Trailing his hands up her legs, caressing the soft skin of her thighs before running his fingers through her soaking pussy J.R. began to speak.

"You are so wet, Honey. So very wet. And you taste so sweet," he said gathering her wetness on the tips of his fingers. "Have you ever tasted yourself?" he asked as he teased her with his fingers, slowly sliding one finger into her channel, smirking at her hissed indrawn breath. "I can't wait to feel your pussy gripping my cock as I fuck you hard and fast," he said as he moved his finger in and out of her channel. He let his finger flick over her inflamed clit, causing her to gasp before he brought his hand up to his mouth and licked her essence off his fingers, groaning at the taste of her, his gaze never leaving hers. Seeing her eyes widen, then darken and her tongue peak out from between her lips he slid his hand between her legs once again and gathered more of her essence on his fingers. Bringing his hand up to her mouth he murmured, "Taste," as he wet her lips with her essence

Pam opened her mouth drawing one of J.R.'s fingers into her mouth and sucking the taste of herself from his fingers. Finished with that one she grabbed his hand and laved his fingers clean, enjoying the taste of herself mixed with the salty taste of J.R.'s skin.

"Fuck," breathed J.R. his eyes darkening as he watched Pam clean his fingers. No longer caring about teaching her a lesson or making her beg, J.R. quickly unbuckled, unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans pushing them down his hips and thighs and freeing his hard cock. The low whine from Pam fuelled his lust. Laying down between her legs J.R. grabbed Pam's hair and slid forward, entering her in one quick thrust, his lips swallowing her gasp of surprise.

J.R. thrust into her fast and hard. Pam met him stroke for stroke, enjoying the feeling of his hard cock as it pounded into her. Breaking their kiss Pam whispered, "Fuck me J.R…make me come." J.R. looked into Pam's eyes, as he shifted lifting her leg up onto his hip.

"I'm going to make you scream, Honey," he growled as he increased the tempo of his thrusts. Pam met his new tempo with enthusiasm. Her breath came in gasps and she could feel her body tightening in anticipation. J.R.'s strokes were now deeper and harder. With each thrust J.R. rubbed against Pam's clit and she knew she was going to come and come hard.

Just as she felt the first tremors of her orgasm begin she heard a voice, one she hadn't expected to hear and she pushed at J.R. trying to get him off her.

"He's not in here," Bobby said to Ray as they walked below the hayloft.

"Think he could be up in the loft?" asked Ray, his booted foot on the first rung.

Pam struggled against J.R. If Bobby or Ray came up here they would easily see her and J.R. Trying to dislodge J.R. she turned to look at him, surprised at the look on his face. He was grinning, leering actually as he continued to thrust into her.

"J.R….stop…please….Bobby is…," she pleaded softly.

"I know Honey," said J.R. grinning. "Just think what my baby brother would say if he could see us," he said, continuing his hard thrusts into her body.

Pam struggled harder, frightened at the possibility of Bobby or Ray seeing them. J.R. buried his hands in her hair, pulling it to force her to stop her struggles. "Shhh, Honey, you don't want them to hear us, do you?" he whispered in her ear. "You don't want them to hear you panting like a bitch in heat as I fuck you, do ya? Just relax Honey and enjoy this. I promise they won't come up and if they do, you can just tell them I raped ya," he murmured as he thrust into her, making sure every thrust hit her clit. "I'm sure they'd believe ya," he added, feeling her begin to enjoy herself again.

Hearing the two men moving around down below J.R. decided to up the ante. Moving one hand from Pam's hair he slid it between their bodies and began stroking and caressing her clit. Watching her expression J.R. waited for the perfect moment. With one hard thrust and pressure to her clitoris J.R. forced Pam to orgasm. Clamping his mouth over hers he swallowed her cry of pleasure as she shook in his arms. J.R. wasn't far behind.

"Naw, I can't see J.R. up in a hayloft," said Bobby scornfully. "Come on, he's probably screwing some bimbo in one of the bunkhouses," added Bobby, walking out of the stable. Ray followed.

J.R. allowed himself a small smirk before he came, bathing Pam's insides with his essence. Recovering J.R. slid out of Pam. Grabbing a handkerchief from the back pocket of his jeans he cleaned himself off before pulling up his boxers and pants. Turning to Pam he cleaned her gently before picking her panties up off the floor, sliding them back on, and pulling her skirt back down. Buttoning, zipping and buckling his pants he bent down to retrieve his bourbon bottle. Opening it he took a long swig before turning back to Pam.

Pam stood there, unsure of what to say or do. J.R.'s gentleness was at odds with his earlier actions. J.R. walked over to Pam, and placed a gentle kiss to her lips.

"Don't worry, Honey. No one will ever know what went on up here. I'll keep your secrets, just like I keep everyone else's," he said gently. "Now you go on back to the party. I'll be along directly," he said, pushing her in the direction of the ladder.

Pam walked over to the ladder, and began to descend it. Right before she was completely out of sight, she looked over at J.R. He stood framed in the doorway, tall, straight and resolute. The afternoon rendered his face in shadow and for just a brief moment Pam saw the strength of the man she had always thought of as weak.

Reaching the bottom of the ladder Pam walked out of the stable into the afternoon sun, assured her secret was safe with J.R.

**The End**


End file.
